Sunny's Story
by i-heart-xanjen
Summary: Note: I have been coerced into posting this by my good friend Jenna. It is the "backstory" of my ensemble character in Urinetown as determined by us. Others are welcome to read it, but please do not spam me for being Mary-Sue as that is the whole point.
1. How I Ended Up With Heteropaternal Twins

**AN: This is for Jenna.**

"_Officer Lockstock?"_

Lockstock frowned at the unfamiliar voice. "Who's calling?" he responded.

Sunny raised her eyebrows. _"It's Sunny! Sunny Moon Struck..."_

"Oh!" Lockstock straightened up and held the phone closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize your voice."

"_Should I be offended by that?"_

"Of course not." He stood up and signaled to Barrel that he had to take the call. Barrel nodded. "I haven't talked to you in months, after all."

"_I'm joking. Actually…" _She stretched out on her bed, dragging her words out to sound sexier. _"I was _hoping_ I could maybe come and see you tonight?"_

Lockstock's eyes widened slightly as he realized what she was suggesting. "Well, you see, Sunny…I have a friend over right now."

"_He could join us if you'd like," _she replied, smiling wickedly. _"I know _I'd_ like."_

He had to laugh. "I'm sure you would."

"_So what do you say? Are you in?"_

"I think I have to decline your offer."

"_Whyyy?"_ she whined, rolling over.

"I don't think that he would be as into that as you would."

"_As _we _would,_" she corrected.

He just laughed. "Yes. I don't think he'd like that idea."

"_Let me talk to him."_

"I, uh…" Lockstock glanced over at Barrel, who was looking at him quizzically. "I…_suppose_ you could…" He waved Barrel over and handed him the phone.

"_Hey baby," _Sunny answered, trying to sound sexy.

"Um…"

She giggled. _"Your friend and I were wondering if maybe you wanted to join us tonight for…well, I'm sure you can guess."_

Lockstock watched as Barrel's eyes widened. "Y-you mean like…"

"_A threesome?"_

"…yeah. That."

"_That's exactly what I mean."_

Barrel looked up at Lockstock, who just shrugged. "Well…I don't know."

"_Oh come _ooooonn," Sunny whined. _"It'll be fuuun."_

"Well…I guess it couldn't exactly hurt."

Sunny grinned wickedly. _"Excellent. See you tonight then."_

"Y-yeah…see you."

Lockstock gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look as he took back his phone. Barrel just shrugged.

"She said she needed money," he lied.

"So just give her money!"

"Come on, let's humor the poor girl. She's practically living on the streets."

Lockstock muttered something not unlike "Aren't we all…" He sighed and crossed back to where they had been sitting.

"All right," he said finally. "We'll _humor_ her."

* * *

><p>"Sunny…" Lockstock muttered, breaking the long silence between the three of them.<p>

Sunny grinned. "Yes, Officer Lockstock?"

"I'm going to kill you," he said simply.

Sunny cackled, pulling herself up to a sitting position and turning around to see both of them. Both looked breathless and sweaty—just the way she liked. She smirked and nodded triumphantly.

"Well," Barrel interjected.

"Well indeed," echoed Lockstock.

"Well, I should probably get going," Sunny said, standing up and reaching for her clothes.

"Wait," said Barrel. "Don't we owe you money?"

Sunny considered this for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I'm not gonna ask for anything. I had fun; that's pretty much all that matters."

Lockstock looked at Barrel incredulously. Barrel's face turned slightly red.

"Although," she added. "It may take some convincing to keep me from telling everyone that you two seemed to be more interested in each other than you were in me.

Now both of them were blushing. "I-" Barrel stammered.

Sunny giggled. "Joking." But she winked at him nonetheless.

Once she was fully dressed, Sunny turned back and kissed them both goodbye. "I promise I won't tell," she whispered in Barrel's ear. He stared after her as she left the room.

Lockstock just shook his head.

"Why do I listen to that woman?"

* * *

><p>"So I was talking to Josephine the other day, and wouldn't you believe it! It turns out she…"<p>

Sunny rolled her eyes as her sister Fanny babbled on about the latest "buzz" around town. Everyone knew that Fanny was the town gossip, which could explain why few people trusted her with anything. She rambled on and on while Sunny examined her withering fingernails, thoroughly disinterested in the private affairs of Josephine Strong.

"Fanny, do you want kids some day?" Sunny asked abruptly, interrupting Fanny mid-sentence.

Fanny sighed. "Do you even listen to me?"

Sunny ignored her. "Do you want kids some day?"

Fanny threw up her hands as if to say 'What the hell are you talking about?' "Uh, I don't know…maybe?"

Sunny nodded, staring off into space.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well…" Sunny looked around to make sure that no one was there. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think I might be…you know."

Fanny's jaw dropped to the ground. "You're…_what?_"

"Please don't tell anyone," Sunny pleaded. She knew this was a foreign concept to fanny, but she really needed to tell someone, and Fanny was pretty much the only family she had at this point.

"Well, give me details!" Fanny perked up and moved closer to Sunny, putting her arm around her sister's shoulders. "Who's the daddy?"

She sighed, "I don't really know whose it is."

Fanny's jaw fell open wider. "Whoa…scandalous!"

Sunny rolled her eyes. "Fanny, this isn't funny. It's serious."

Fanny calmed down a little bit. "Okay. Do you know who it _could _have been?"

"I don't even know if I actually _am,_ Fuzzy Face," she replied.

Fanny rolled her eyes at the use of her full name. "Well supposing you are, whose might it be?"

Sunny closed her eyes, trying to remember. "It's probably either Lockstock or Barrel…"

Fanny gasped. "What?"

Sunny stared at her. "What what?"

"_You slept with Officer Barrel?"_

"…yeah…" Sunny admitted. "Once. It was…well, it was a threesome."

"Oh, so like…anal?"

Sunny smacked her sister on the arm. "Sorry!" she squealed, jumping away. "Just curious."

"Actually, yes, it was. At…one point."

"So…you did both?" Fanny grinned.

"Yeah, we kind of…switched it up a little." Sunny smiled a little bit, but it faded quickly. "Look, you gotta promise you won't tell anyone about this. I mean swear on your _grave._ If this gets out…"

Fanny rolled her eyes. "Sunny Moon Struck, have I ever let you down before?" Sunny raised her eyebrows. "Okay, don't answer that. But this time, you have my word."

Sunny's face broke into a smile, and she embraced her sister. "Thanks, Fuzzy Face."

Fanny smiled back, hugging her sister tightly. "No problem honey. We'll get through this."

* * *

><p>"<em>Twins?"<em>

Sunny heaved an exasperated sigh, unconsciously resting her hand on her bulging stomach. "Yes, Fanny. I'm having twins."

"_First of all, holy SHIT. Second of all, how the hell did you figure that out?"_

Sunny sighed again, though she couldn't exactly blame Fanny for asking. Neither of them could afford to have indoor plumbing nowadays, let alone pay for a doctor's visit.

"Well for one thing, I'm bigger than I would be if I was having one baby. I can also feel them kicking and it seems like they're on opposite sides of me."

"_Weird," _remarked Fanny. _"So whose are they then?"_

"Fanny, I told you, I don't know. Probably Lockstock's. Or Barrel's."

"_Or both,"_ Fanny joked.

"Fanny! That's not even possible."

"_Yes it is! I read about it in the news once."_

Sunny rolled her eyes. "You're crazy."

"_I'm not the one who's knocked up with two different guys' babies."_

"Okay, Fanny, that's _enough_." Sunny ran a hand through her tangled hair. "This is serious."

"_You keep saying that."_

"Well it's true!" She sighed again. "I can't raise twins. I can barely afford to pay my bills."

"_Just ask Lockstock for help."_

Sunny just scoffed. "That'll happen. It's not like we were actually together. I just slept with him a few times is all."

"_Well you played beard for Barrel,"_ Fanny pointed out. _"That's gotta be worth something."_

"Um…what?"

"_You heard me."_

"Barrel's not gay, sweetie. He and Lockstock were just messing around. It _was_ a threesome."

"_Okay, whatever."_

Sunny rolled her eyes. "Fanny, you need to chill with the rumors. You're starting to piss people off."

"_Hey, I never told _anyone_ about that."_

"Well you've certainly implied that something happened with those two."

"_Which was completely unrelated to your scenario."_

Sunny just shook her head. "Goodnight, Fanny."

"_Night, Sunny Moon. Good luck with the babies."_

"Thanks honey." Sunny went to hang up the phone.

"_Name one after me!" _shouted Fanny.

Sunny smiled, shaking her head, and hung up.


	2. I Met Lockstock & It Was Just Like RENT

"Penny, I'm leaving," Sunny called, gathering her belongings. Miss Pennywise didn't answer her. She rolled her eyes. "All right. Bye."

The back door slammed as she stepped out into the dark alleyway. A few shadowy figures lay sleeping in various positions across the street. "Vagabonds," Sunny whispered under her breath, stepping carefully down the withering concrete stairs.

Suddenly, she was hit in the face with a bright light. Squinting against it, she looked around for its source.

"You there!" shouted a deep voice from across the alley. She looked and saw a tall police officer shining a flashlight directly at her face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I _was_ leaving work," she answered sassily. "Now I'm going blind from your flashlight."

He lowered the beam enough that she could see properly. "Thank you," she muttered.

He crossed the alley to where she was standing. "You work here?" he asked, gesturing to the strip club behind her.

"Yes," she replied. "Hence what I'm wearing."

He lowered his flashlight again, giving her black corset, miniskirt, and stilettos a brief glance. "I see."

She smirked and struck a pose. "You like?"

He looked taken aback. "How old are you, miss?"

"Twenty-one," she answered.

"You look fifteen."

Sunny looked offended. "What, you need my ID or something?"

"No, I was just afraid I was being seduced by a teenager."

She giggled. "Oh, I'm seducing you, am I?" She moved closer.

He stepped back. "Erm, perhaps you should get going. Did you say you were going home?"

"Well…" She smirked again and reached out to take his hand. "I'd rather go home with you."

"I-I don't think that's-"

"Officer Lockstock?"

The pair turned to see another cop, whom Sunny took to be Lockstock's partner, standing just down the street. "Hello, Mr. Barrel," Lockstock replied, seeming grateful for the interruption.

"Hello…" he replied, looking suspiciously at Sunny. "Who is this?"

"Actually, I don't believe I caught your name, miss."

Sunny smirked again. She reached down the front of the corset and drew a small piece of paper from her cleavage. "Sunny Moon Struck," she replied, handing the paper to Lockstock. She gave Barrel a small wave and sashayed past Lockstock and down the alley. Both cops watched her incredulously as she walked home.

"Who _was_ that?" Barrel asked again.

"I have no idea." Lockstock unfolded the sheet of paper she had given him. On it was written a telephone number and a short note.

_This is my personal number. Don't try to call the club. They don't really like it when you request someone specifically._

_XOXO,_

_Sunny_

He just shook his head, slipping the note in his pocket. "No idea."


End file.
